Scribblenauts Cheats
Moon levelAt the title screen, type "Meteor" to unlock the secret Moon level. Alternately, spawn a teleporter. Use it to access the Moon level. -From: Sam Rooke *;*Secret levelsSpawn a teleporter, and use it to travel to one of the three secret levels. *;*;*Time machineType "Time Machine" to spawn a time machine. When you ride in it, you will randomly go to medieval times, prehistoric times, or on top of a space shuttle. *;*;*;*Original Scribblenauts costumeSuccessfully complete all puzzle and action challenge levels in Advance mode to unlock the original Scribblenauts costume, which is the original design for the main character before he was changed to Maxwell. *;*;*;*;*Gold Star rankSuccessfully complete a puzzle to have it marked with a Silver Star at the puzzle selection screen. Replay a puzzle marked with a Silver Star to play it in Advance mode. In this mode, you must complete the same level three times in a row using different objects in each attempt. Successfully complete the puzzle in Advance mode to have it marked with a Gold Star at the puzzle selection screen. *;*;*;*;*;*Alternate title screenAt the Sandbox mode title screen, type one of the following words to change the background: *;*;*;*;*;*;Bee ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Car ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Cat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Chair ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Coffin ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Coin ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Court ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'It ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'PC ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Rain, then select "rain(water)" *;*;*;*;*;*;Tree ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Vibes ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Woman ' *;*;*;*;*;*;'Zombie *;*;*;*;*;*;*MeritsSuccessfully complete the indicated task to unlock the corresponding merit. Note: You will only get the merit after completing the level. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;5th Cell: Spawn a 5th Cell employee. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;All New: Successfully complete a level with objects you have never used before. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Architect: Write two buildings. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Arrrrrr: Attach the Jolly Roger to a flagpole. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Audiophile: Write two or more instruments or audio objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Bioterrorist: Introduce the plague and infect two or more people. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Botanist: Write two or more plants. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Chauffeur: Drive a vehicle with more than one passenger. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Chef: Write two or more foods. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Closet: Write two or more clothes. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Combo: Combine any two objects together. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Cupid: Shoot a humanoid with Cupid's arrow. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Decorator: Write two furniture objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Electrolysis: Shock someone with electricity. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Elemental: Write more than one element. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Entertainer: Write two or more entertainment objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Entomologist: Spawn two or more insects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Environmentalist: Write two or more environmental objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Explosive: Spawn two or more objects that explode. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Exterminator: Two or more humanoids or animals start a level, and are destroyed. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Fantasynovel: Write two fantasy objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Fashion Designer: Cloth Maxwell's head, body, legs, feet, and give him an accessory. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Firefighter: Put out at least two fires. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Genius: Successfully complete a level twice in a row. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Glutton: Feed someone or something three times in a row. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Gold Digger: Spawn three or more precious stones. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Grab and Go: Write two or more grabbing tool objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Haxxor: Write five or more developers. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Healer: Spawn two or more medical objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Herpetologist: Write two or more reptiles. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Humanitarian: Write two or more humans. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Infected: Spawn a zombie and make it infect at least two humanoids. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Janitor: Spawn two or more cleaning objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Jockey: Use an animal as a vehicle. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Joust: Defeat a knight while Maxwell is mounted. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Knight School: Kill a dragon using a melee weapon. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Leet: Earn exactly 1337 Ollars. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Luddite: Short out three or more objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Lumberjack: Cut down three or more trees. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Mad Hatter: Place a hat on four or more humanoids or animals. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Magician: Use the magic wand to turn something into a toad. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Marine Biologist: Write two or more fish. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Mechanic: Jump start a vehicle. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Messiah: Turn a humanoid into a deity. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Militant: Use two weapons and one weaponized vehicle. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Miner 49er: Dig a massive hole. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Miser: Obtain a total of 300,000 or more Ollars. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;New Object: Write a completely new item. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;No Weapons: Do not write a weapon to complete a level. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Novice Angler: Catch a fish with a fishing pole. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Old School: Write two or more classic videogame objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Organ Donor: Spawn two or more organs. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Ornithologist: Write two or more birds. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Paleontologist: Spawn two or more dinosaurs. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Pariah: Make three humanoids or animals flee. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Pi: Earn exactly 314 Ollars in a level. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Picasso: Write two or more drawing object tools. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Pilot: Spawn two or more aircraft. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Prodigy: Successfully complete a level three times in a row. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Pyromaniac: Set at least four objects on fire in a level. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Reanimator: Bring a corpse back to life. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Roped In: Write two or more rope objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Russian Doll: Place an object inside another object, and then place that object into a third object. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Savior: Have two or more humanoids or animals start and finish a level alive. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Sea Two: Write two or more sea vehicles. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Series of Tubes: Spawn "tube" five times. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Shoveler: Spawn two or more digging objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Smasher: Write two or more melee weapons. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Smuggler: Hide an item in a container. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Split Personality: Write two or more cutting or splitting tool objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Stealth: Destroy a security camera. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Sweet Tooth: Write two or more junk foods. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Tooling Around: Write two or more tool objects. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Washington: Chop down a Cherry tree. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Water Jockey: Use a sea animal as a vehicle. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Whisperer: Ride a hostile animal. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;Zookeeper: Write two or more animals. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Special itemsWrite one of the following words to get the indicated item: *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Black Hole" (small black hole that swallows any enemy or object and then disappears) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Chi" (flying Chinese dragon you can ride) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Da Man" (Scribblenauts game) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Freeze Ray" (temporarily freeze enemies in an ice cube) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Invincibility Cloak" (become immune to damage) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Invisibility Cloak" (cannot be seen by enemy creatures) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Pocket Knife" (useful weapon) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Lunar Rover" or "Lunar Lander" (cancels gravity) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Reindeer" (can fly) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Saint Nick" (spawn a man with a monkey face) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Shrink Ray" (shrinks enemy creatures) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Virgin" (spawn a gamer) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"X-ray Vision" or "Night Goggles" (enables different views) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;"Zombie Repellent" (repels zombies) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Creature and monster wordsThe following creature and monster words can be used in the game: Folkloric creatures *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Centaur ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Cupid ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Elf ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Faun ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Ghoul ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Leprechaun ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Merman ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Mermaid ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Santa ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Vampire or Blood ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Werewolf ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Wood Elf ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Zombie or Undead Legendary creatures *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Behemoth ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Cecaelia ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Chimera ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Dragon ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Dragon God ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Gargoyle ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Griffin ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Kraken ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Leviathan ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Manticore ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Medusa or Naga (both words summon the same creature) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Pegasus ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Phoenix ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Roc ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Sandworm ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Siren ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Unicorn Popular Cryptid monsters *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;BigFoot ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Chupacabra ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Flatwoods Monster ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Jersey Devil ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Lizard Man ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Loch Ness Monster ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Yeti H.P. Lovecraft related creatures and objects *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Cthulhu ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Necronomicon ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Shambler ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Shoggoth Religious figures *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Note: If you summon an "Ambrosia" and give it to a human character you summoned, that same character will turn into a Godly Figure (a man will turn into a God and a woman into a Goddess) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Angel ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'God ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Goddess ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Satan or Demon Internet memes *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;All Your Base Are Belong To Us ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Ceiling Cat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Do Not Want ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Dramatic Chipmunk ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Feep ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'FTW ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Giant Enemy Crab ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'I See What You Did There ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Keyboard Cat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Leeroy Jenkins ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Loituma Girl ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Lol Wut (enables Big Head mode) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Lollerskates ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Longcat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Manbearpig ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Monorail Cat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'NeoGAF or Gaf ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Ninja Shark ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Ninjacat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'O rly, Ya rly, or No wai ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Om Nom Nom Nom ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Over 9000 ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Philosoraptor ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Post Two One Seven ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Rick Roll ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Roflcopter ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Spaghetti Cat ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Tacgnol ' *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;'Ur Mom (spawns a zombie) *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Weegee *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*InteractionsYou can interact with the following people/creatures as indicated: *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Centaur: Can be ridden and moves quickly. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Cupid: If he dies, you can use his "Cupid Bow", which makes offensive animals you spawned more friendly; or you can summon a "Cupid Bow". *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Mermaid: If you also summon a Siren, they will fight each other. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Rick Roll: He dances, then explodes without warning. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Santa: He gives you random gifts, while your character automatically gives him something he wants, like a cookie. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Siren: If you also summon a Mermaid, they will fight each other. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*MagicSummoning the following magic will have the corresponding effect. Note: Most of these magic objects will not have any effect when used in water. When in contact with water, they will usually vanish. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Blue Magic: Use it on almost any object to freeze it. It will melt over time. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Dark Magic/Black Magic: Will turn any living object into a Skeleton Warrior. Be careful, Skeleton Warriors are naturally offensive. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Green Magic: Turns any living object to a frog. Alternately, a "Wand" will do the same thing. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;Red Magic: Use it on something, and upon contact it will explode. It is useful to detonate TNT or explosive compounds. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Easy Advance modeThe game ignores adjectives when writing any word. For example, typing "Tiny Hat" or "Huge Hat" will only be recognized as "Hat", and will spawn the same thing. In Advance mode, the game will not recognize the same word if you put an adjective before the word itself, even though the exact same thing is spawned. You can complete a stage three times by typing "Wings" the first time, "Big Wings" the second time, and "Small Wings" the third time. You will get the Wings all three times, but the game will register three different words and allow it. You do not even have to use a proper adjective because the game does not recognize them. Simply typing "abc Wings" will register as "Wings"; the game will just ignore the "abc". Cheat Code Central (http://s.tt/1dCss)*Easy action levelsTo easily complete any action level, spawn a pair of handcuffs, and attach them to the Starite found on the level. Then, spawn a vending machine, and place it next to the handcuffed Starite. Attach the other end of the handcuffs to the vending machine, and it should give you the option to "fill" it with the Starite. Once the Starite is in the vending machine, simply drag it to Maxwell, and click it to empty it out. Note: This glitch should also work with other objects that can be filled, such as baskets. *;*Easy moneyIn Level 10-11 in Action mode, walk toward the star and complete the level. You can do this as many times as desired to get a lot of Ollars. *;*;*Easy killsThe Blob is immune to all attacks except for some from man-made weapons, such as the flamethrower. It kills dragons, Minotaurs, and even the Grim Reaper. Transport the Blob around the level to defeat enemies one by one to make a clear path. *;*;*;*Moving stars through barriersWhen a star is behind a barrier, use a rope or jump rope to connect the star to the barrier. It will usually fall through the barrier, or maneuver it so you can pull it through. *;*;*;*;*Flying creaturesType "Wings", then put them on Maxwell. Any creature you can ride will now be able to briefly fly while you are on it. *;*;*;*;*;*Mounting hostile animals or creaturesSummon the creature's favorite food three times (most of the time it is "meat", but it can differ). Summon a creature. Let him eat the food. When he eats the food three consecutive times, he will fall asleep. Summon a "Saddle". Put the saddle on the creature. Wake the creature by interacting with it. If this does not work, use an "Alarm". When the creature is awake, either tap on the "Saddle" or select the "Ride" option. Note: This trick can also be used on legendary creatures. Some creatures cannot only walk, but also fly or swim underwater. Also, remember that legendary creatures can be very useful to fight against other creatures, but they are not invulnerable. Make sure the food is in range, because the creature in question might attack you. Some animals or creatures can be mounted without the saddle. Alternately, you can use a "Mind Control Device" to mount hostile animals or creatures. *;*;*;*;*;*;*Using DeathIf there are any NPCs that must be killed before you can progress (including bears, crooks, and dinosaurs), you can type "Death" (or any variant thereof, such as "Grim Reaper") and put it next to the enemy. Death will kill anything that lives, including Maxwell and NPCs that you cannot kill. Make sure to put him next to only those you want dead. It addition to being able to use him on multiple enemies without putting yourself in danger, he does not count as a weapon, so you can still get the "No Weapons" merit. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Killing vampiresTo easily kill a vampire, create a "Sun". It will reduce any vampire to dust and also turn werewolves to human form. Alternately, you can use a "Cross", "Garlic", or "Stake". *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*PoolIf you create a "Pool" or "Ocean", you can use it to keep objects floating, even when you are currently placing it or it is misplaced. This is useful for keeping Starites from falling or to raise them. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Moving vending machinesAttach handcuffs to a Starite, and place the handcuffs in a vending machine. Then, pick up the vending machine, and move it to you. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Developer referenceDuring a Challenge mode puzzle, summon a teleporter. Use it to travel to the Scribblenauts staff room. It contains the 5th Cell logo and the avatars of the game designers. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*Back To The Future referenceLevel 8-11 from the "Frontier" world is clearly inspired by Back To The Future. First, there is a "Mad Scientist" standing on top of a "Courthouse", where there are "Power Lines" connected from it to a tree. There is also a "Stormy Cloud" standing on top of the said tree. The hint is "Timing is everything! Get a charge at Eighty-Eight!", obviously referring to the 88 miles per hour speed the Delorian needs to hit to time travel. To complete this level, you need to get a vehicle to pass through the power lines. Use a monster truck or stick a pole to a car. *;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*;*BioShock referenceLevel 9-7 from the "Dark Hollow" world is clearly inspired by BioShock. There is a "Giant" wearing a "Diving Helmet", resembling a Big Daddy, guarding a "Girl", called "Smaller Sister" in the hint (which is a reference to BioShock's "Little Sister"). Also, the level is designed as an underwater city, much like "Rapture" in BioShock. Cheat Code Central (http://s.tt/1dCss) Category:q Category:w Category:e Category:r Category:t Category:y Category:u Category:i Category:o Category:p Category:a Category:s Category:d Category:f Category:g Category:h Category:j Category:k Category:l Category:z Category:x Category:c Category:v Category:b Category:n Category:m